Avenida de los Fundadores del Núcleo/Leyendas
La Avenida de los Fundadores del Núcleo era una gran avenida que sirvió como camino ceremonial hacia la Gran Puerta del Edificio del Senado en Coruscant. Estaba bordeada con estatuas de los fundadores originales de la República Galáctica de los Mundos del Núcleo. Los accesos al Distrito Comercial del Senado estaban ubicados en la Avenida. Historia Construida alrededor de la Torre del Senado en Coruscant, la gran avenida dividía la extensa Plaza del Senado. Provista de imponentes estatuas impresionistas de treinta metros de altura de todos los Fundadores del Núcleo humanos que redactaron la Constitución Galáctica, la avenida estaba flanqueada por los Jardines de Justicia e Igualdad a ambos lados. Después del ataque contra Coruscant por parte del Imperio Sith durante los últimos días de la Gran Guerra Galáctica y la firma del Tratado de Coruscant, la Avenida de los Fundadores del Núcleo fue limpiada de escombros y reabierta al público. Frecuentada por los senadores y sus ayudantes, cabilderos, peticionarios y Jedi, la avenida conectaba al Espaciopuerto de Coruscant durante la Guerra Fría y terminaba en una terminal de transporte.Star Wars: The Old Republic left|thumb|300px|La Avenida durante la [[Guerra Fría.]] Durante los siguientes tres milenios, el espaciopuerto fue removido y la Avenida se expandió. Durante las últimas décadas de la República, la creciente oposición al estatuario dominado por los humanos de la Avenida plagó al Senado y a la Oficina del Canciller Supremo, ya que muchos senadores de los bordes medio y exterior, dominados por alienígenas, los consideraban desagradables y de mente estrecha, si no especista. El senador Palpatine, de Naboo, declaró públicamente que la diversidad debería incorporarse al estatuario de la Avenida; Sin embargo, incluso después de ser elegido como Canciller Supremo, aparentemente no pudo implementar su idea.Velo de Traiciones Durante la cancillería de Finis Valorum, una gran protesta tuvo lugar en la plaza, con ciudadanos que bordean la avenida; algunos pidieron la disolución de la Federación de Comercio, otros la jubilación del Canciller por sus políticas comerciales ineficaces. Cuando el Canciller Supremo Valorum hizo su salida del Edificio del Senado a través de la multitud de manifestantes en la Avenida, una banda de terroristas lo atacó a él y a su contingente de Guardias del Senado. Mientras el Canciller sufrió heridas, la intervención de los Maestros Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn y Adi Gallia evitó su muerte y los terroristas fueron derrotados. Después de la caída de la República y el surgimiento del Imperio Galáctico, la Avenida continuó sirviendo como la principal ruta hacia el Senado, incluso después del cierre del edificio durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Años después de la disolución del Imperio, la Avenida fue destruida durante la Batalla de Coruscant cuando los yuuzhan vong invadieron la galaxia. Bajo el control de los yuuzhan vong, la Avenida se convirtió en el hogar de un laberinto de setos masivos y mortales diseñados para mantener a los intrusos fuera del recién bautizado pozo del Cerebro Planetario. A pesar de la destrucción de la Avenida, al menos una de las impresionantes estatuas sobrevivió; En un momento fue propiedad de un grupo de colicoides durante el reinado de la Alianza Galáctica.Halcón Milenario (novela) Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Maul: Lockdown'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] Fuentes *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Episode I'' *''El Poder de los Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Monumentos de Coruscant Categoría:Caminos de Coruscant Categoría:Lugares del Edificio del Senado